slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Lysander/@comment-5452984-20120912204109
O Lysanderze i Su część 3 Łokieć szybko się zagoił mimo obfitego wcześniejszego krwawienia. Na moim biurku stał ślicznie obramkowany obrazek z Lysanderem na który gapiłam się zawsze kiedy „'miałam'” zastanawiać się nad zadaniami domowymi, niestety naprawdę myślałam o tym jakie to on piosenki śpiewa. Czas pójścia do szkoły tego dnia był bardzo niemiły i męczący. Trudno było mi się wyspać a jeszcze na rano do szkoły, cały dzień padał deszcz. W szkole od razu szukałam Lysandera, nie mogłam go znaleźć zamiast niego wpadłam na Amber która była strasznie wściekła, nie było z nią jej brygady, jak ktoś może z nią wytrzymać? - Czemu jesteś taka wściekła? Myślę, że ja powinnam być. Miałam niezłe krwawienie… - … Z noska? Słoneczko krwotoczek miało i się skarży na mnie? Zabolało mnie to do bólu- powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Zabolało do bólu? No cóż… Kiepsko ci idzie ale jak tak dalej pójdzie to będziesz tworzyć niezłe suchary, mam nadzieję, że będziesz je sprzedawała za granicą. Amber umilkła a w jej oczach widać było istny pożar. Mocno mnie popchnęła i poleciała szukać Nataniela (Tak myślę, bo wrzeszczała jego imię). Ja poleciałam na szafki szkolne, strasznie bolały mnie plecy ale nie bolało bardziej niż krwawiąca i szczypiąca rana na łokciu. Na jednej szafce był notes i spadł mi kantem prosto na czoło, miałam czerwony jak lawa ślad. Podniosłam notes, okazało się, że należał do Lysandera. W końcu zobaczył mnie z końca korytarza i podbiegł. - Sucrette! Wszystko w porządku? Masz czerwone czoło. - A nie nic, twój notes spadł mi na głowę.- powiedziałam masując bolące miejsce. Lysander wziął mi dłoń, opuścił i delikatnie ścisnął po czym ucałował mnie w czoło. Moją twarz okrył rumieniec. - L- L- Lysander? - W końcu to była moja wina. Ja zgubiłem notes, należy do mnie. Jak cię uderzył to moja wina. - N- nie. To nie twoja wina… To ja poleciałam na szafki.- Wkrótce nadeszła Peggy, stanęła prosto oczy miała wlepione w rękę Lysandera która nadal delikatnie ściskała moją. Gorzej wyglądało to, że ja stałam przylepiona plecami do szafek a Lysander stał przede mną, i ta ręka… Widziałam tylko mignięcie światłem z aparatu i Peggy leciała z koksem. Przybiegła i przybliżyła mi mikrofon do ust a w drugiej ręce trzymała dyktafon który włączyła sprintem wciskając guzik. Lysander stał obok i delikatnie się zarumienił dając mi sygnał „to wszystko moja wina”. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Chciałam spławić Peggy. - Od kiedy się spotykacie?- zapytała jako pierwsze. - A- a- ale my nie jesteśmy razem… - Nie tego chcą usłyszeć w nowinkach. Może macie plany na dziś wieczór? Myślicie o przyszłości? - Hej! Jesteśmy dopiero w gimnazjum! - Zastanów się co mówisz… Znajdziemy wkrótce niezły materiał. Nie będziesz się miała jak obronić przed prawdą.- Powiedziała po czym z rozgniewaną miną odeszła. - Lysander… Co teraz? - Nie za bardzo wiem… Z takim problemem się jeszcze nigdy nie zetknąłem. Wybacz, to moja wina. - Wcale, że nie. Może nie będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać przez kilka dni… Może Peggy zapomni? - Można spróbować… Jednak szkoda by było się nie widzieć przez kilka dni.- posmutniał. - Ech tak… Szkoda… To znaczy, widzieć się chyba możemy. Ale nie bardzo rozmawiać żeby nie widzieli nas razem. - Trudno do ciebie nie podchodzić. Masz częste problemy z Amber. - Tak… Ale myślałam, że wiele osób ma z nią problemy. Jeszcze nie widziałam, żebyś pomagał komuś innemu. - Bo nigdy może nie jestem na czas a ciebie zawsze widzę, nawet tam gdzie cię nie ma. Zarumieniłam się. - Ależ to było słodkie. - Eem… Serio? Dziękuję.- zarumienił się delikatnie ale widać było, że to zwalczał. - To jak, kontakt wzrokowy? - Najwidoczniej tak. Minęły ze trzy dni. Często widziałam jak Peggy czai się gdzieś żeby pstryknąć fotki dowodowe naszego „'Niby'” romansu. Dopiero po czterech dniach całkiem zaprzestała. Mam nadzieję, że zapomniała. W końcu mogłam zobaczyć Lysandera. Kiedy go znalazłam on podszedł do mnie zdziwiony i dotknął mojej dłoni. Rozweselił się. - Czyli, że ty nie jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni? - Nie! Peggy nas nie śledzi!- krzyknęłam z radości.- Zaraz, zaraz… Myślałeś o mnie? - Ja? Chyba o tym wspominałem cztery dni temu. - Jak pamiętam byłeś strasznie małomówny. Chyba się polepszyło. - Umiem tak rozmawiać tylko z tobą. - Oj weź bo się zawstydzę- zażartowałam. - W pewnym sensie o to mi chodzi.- ucieszył się. Ciągle nie mogę go rozgryźć. Zależy mu na mnie czy się ze mnie tylko nabija? Chociaż to nie w jego stylu… To najlepszy chłopak pod słońcem. Nie umiem mu wyjawić moich uczuć ale staram się mu dać to do zrozumienia… Truuudno. (Pytanko, chcę dodać końcówkę. Ma być miłość czy nieudana miłość? Piszcie jeśli się podobało a jeśli nie to przepraszam)